1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a foot positioning training aid for training and instructing individuals in the proper positioning of their feet when engaged in various activities in which the position and movement of the feet are critical to proper execution of desired functions. The invention has particular utility for training individuals engaged in athletic activities such as moving or positioning a bat to engage a thrown ball, positioning and swinging a golf club to strike a stationary golf ball, positioning a racquet for optimum engagement with an approaching ball or other projectile and other similar activities. The training aid includes a generally rectangular panel which can be supported on various supporting surfaces and is provided with a raised rear edge portion and raised side edge portions to position the feet but not form barriers to movement. The side edges of the training include progressive numerical indicia and VELCRO alongside of the indicia together with positionable indicators on the VELCRO to provide indicators for initial position of the feet and also indicators to indicate movement or secondary positions of the feet for optimum performance of certain functions. The disclosure in this application relates to training a batter in striking a ball with a bat by instructing the batter in various proper batting techniques.